Dear Namjoon
by Fuma Tan
Summary: Namjoon selalu membacakan surat yang Seokjin tulis untuknya saat ulang tahun pernikahan mereka. [Reupload/Edited] (NamJin, Mpreg, Family!AU)


**_Dear, Namjoon_**

 **Genre** : Drama and Romance

 **Pair** : Kim Namjoon and Kim Seokjin

 **Rate** : T (One shot)

 **Warning!** : Yaoi, Mpreg, **Alur Maju-Mundur**

 **Disclaimer** : The characters are not mine. I have not own anything except this story and idea.

" _When I see you, I see galaxies in your eyes,I can only think of, to say the three magic words, 'I love you! '_ "

Namjoon berlari kecil dengan sebelah tangan yang terangkat diatas kepalanya, menyanggah rintik hujan gerimis yang jatuh membasahi _coat_ coklat yang ia kenakan, satu tangannya lagi penuh oleh kantung kertas yang ia bekap di dada untuk menjaga tiga buah _pork_ _bun_ di dalamnya agar tidak kebasahan.

Sesekali bahu Namjoon bertabrakan dengan orang yang sibuk berlalu-lalang, ia membungkuk untuk meminta maaf, mengabaikan orang yang mendecih kesal kearahnya, karena kini dalam benaknya hanya tertuju pada dua orang berharga yang sedang menunggunya di rumah. Namjoon terlalu senang untuk menyampaikan kabar bahagia yang ia bawa untuk keluarga kecilnya.

Setibanya di halte bus yang biasa ia naiki, Namjoon berteduh disana, ia memandang keatas langit New York yang mendung dan tidak menunjukkan tanda akan segera cerah, melihat langit seperti ini ia teringat akan kenangan masa lalu, saat ia dan Seokjin, kekasihnya, pindah ke kota ini dengan bermodalkan nekad, dan uang pas-pasan yang susah payah mereka kumpulkan, serta informasi yang mereka dapatkan hanya dari internet. Tidak ada satu orang pun yang mereka kenali, hanya berbekal rasa percaya diri dan untungnya Namjoon fasih berbahasa Inggris.

Dulu, awan mendung menemani langkah mereka yang tergesa-gesa, menyusuri tiap bangunan di kota sebesar New York bukanlah hal yang mudah. Beruntungnya bagi mereka saat itu, ada apartemen kosong dan murah di kawasan pemukiman orang-orang Ukraina yang telah siap huni, perabotnya tidak terlalu banyak, hanya meja bundar di ruangan sempit mirip ruang keluarga, satu tempat tidur berukuran sedang di satu-satunya kamar dalam apartemen itu, dan dapur kecil dengan kulkas satu pintu, serta kamar mandi yang hanya berukuran 3 meter. Sangat sederhana, namun cukup membuat mereka tidak sabar untuk segera menempati istana kecil mereka.

Namjoon ingat betul saat ia akhirnya mendapatkan pekerjaan di sebuah proyek pembangunan jembatan setelah dua hari mereka tinggal disana, meskipun harus berangkat pukul 5 pagi dan pulang pukul 9 malam, Namjoon tetap tegar dan semangat menjalaninya. Pekerjaan seberat apapun akan Namjoon jalani untuk memenuhi kebutuhan mereka, ia bahkan mengangkat empat sak semen di bahunya saat hari pertama ia berkerja. Seluruh tubuhnya pegal dan nyeri kala itu, ia bahkan berusaha menyembunyikan luka memar kebiruan di pinggangnya, tapi rasa sakitnya terbayarkan saat ia menerima upah pertamanya, tak banyak, namun cukup untuknya dan Seokjin makan selama seminggu kedepan.

Terbayang dalam ingatannya, saat ia pulang berkerja, Seokjin menyambutnya dengan pelukan dan senyuman hangat yang membuatnya melayangkan kecupan gemas di bibir _plump_ Seokjin. Dari dapur, tercium aroma sup ayam yang telah Seokjin siapkan untuknya, membuat Namjoon tersenyum bahagia. Adakah kehidupan yang lebih sempurna dari pada ini?

"Mandi 'lah, setelah itu makan." Suara halus Seokjin berbisik di telinganya, dan Namjoon mengecup leher putih itu seraya berkata, "Mandi 'lah bersamaku." Namjoon selalu menyukainya saat kedua telinga Seokjin memerah saat ia menggoda kekasihnya, dan tanpa menunggu jawaban dari orang yang dicinta, ia segera menggendong Seokjin _bridal style_ dan melangkah tergesa menuju kamar mandi mungil mereka.

"Namjoon-ah..." Seokjin berdesis, membuat Namjoon tersadar akan kebodohannya, tepat saat ia melepas _T-shirt_ nya yang kotor, Seokjin melihat luka lebam di pinggangnya.

"Tenang Jinnie, ini tak separah yang kau kira." Namjoon berusaha menenangkan Seokjin yang berkaca-kaca saat itu, "Aku janji, aku akan baik-baik saja, ini hanya akan terjadi diawal saja, setelahnya aku akan terbiasa."

Tentu Seokjin tak berkata apa-apa selain mengangguk, Namjoon sangat bersyukur telah memiliki Seokjin sebagai pendamping hidupnya. Saat seperti ini Seokjin tidak mengatakan apa-apa, yang ia lakukan adalah percaya pada Namjoon, dan sebisa mungkin membatunya mengobati luka-lukanya.

" _I feel that I am flying, though time and space._

 _Past the stars and planets in the heavens above._

 _When, I think of you every day and dream of you every night."_

Bis yang siap membawa Namjoon datang bersamaan dengan hujan deras yang menyapu permukaan bumi. Ia lalu duduk di sisi kanan dekat dengan jendela, di depannya ia bisa melihat sepasang kekasih, sang wanita menyandarkan bahunya pada si pria, dan pria itu memainkan cincin di jari manis kekasihnya. Pengantin baru?

Melihat mereka membuat Namjoon kembali pada lamunannya yang sempat pecah dan mengingat momen indah saat ia melamar Seokjin untuk menjadi pendamping hidupnya, mengikatnya dalam sebuah janji suci nan abadi.

Di tahun pertama kepindahan mereka, Namjoon sudah mengganti pekerjaannya, ia berkerja sebagai kurir restoran cepat saji di kawasan dekat apartemen sederhana mereka. Seokjin juga sudah memiliki pekerjaan, ia adalah seorang guru privat piano yang terkenal akan keramahannya pada anak-anak yang diajarinya.

Gaji yang mereka dapatkan cukup untuk membiayai kehidupan sehari-hari dan membeli beberapa perabotan baru, seperti dua mug kembar dengan gambar alpaca dan koala berpelukan yang Seokjin beli di obralan supermarket langganan mereka, _frying pan_ pink yang Seokjin idam-idamkan, dan satu set meja makan yang terbuat kayu mahoni yang Namjoon inginkan dari dulu, meskipun _second hand,_ namun kualitasnya masih terbilang baik.

Jam kerja Namjoon saat itu relatif singkat, dari jam 8 pagi sampai 3 sore. Diam-diam Namjoon memiliki pekerjaan tambahan, sepulang dari mengantar sepaket ayam goreng dan kembali ke restoran untuk mengembalikan motor karyawan yang ia pakai, ia pamit pada pemilik restoran tersebut, dan berlari sekencang yang ia bisa menuju sebuah pembangunan gedung bertingkat di dekat sana. Seperti dulu, pekerjaan tambahannya ini lumayan berat, ia mengangkut material bangunan seperti balok kayu, pasir dan batu bata. Itu semua ia lakukan supaya ia mendapat uang tambahan, untuk membeli cincin.

Beruntungnya Namjoon, selama 2 bulan ia berkerja diam-diam di proyek bangunan itu, Seokjin sama sekali tidak menyadarinya. Ia beralasan, "Menjelang _Thanksgiving_ rerestoran jadi lebih ramai dan aku harus lembur." Seokjin percaya saja, ia bahkan membuat porsi bekal Namjoon menjadi double padahal ia berkerja di restoran, dan memaksanya untuk minum ginseng merah agar Namjoon selalu _fit_ , katanya.

Saat _sift_ Namjoon usai, ia mengambil langkah cepat, hampir berlari menuju toko perhiasan yang direkomendasikan bosnya saat ia meminta saran 'seperti apa cincin lamaran yang cocok untuk Seokjin'

"Semangat Namjoon!" Namjoon menepuk pelan wajahnya, saat bosnya dan karyawan lainnya di restoran itu meneriakinya dari depan pintu restoran. Sesampainya Namjoon di toko perhiasan itu, ia disambut oleh sesosok wanita muda yang tersenyum penuh arti padanya, "Mau membeli cincin untuk lamaran ya? Romantisnya~" Namjoon tersenyum miring pada seorang wanita cantik dengan _name tag_ yang tersemat di dada kirinya, namanya Yeri.

"Hm.. ya." Namjoon menggaruk dagunya, terlalu banyak cincin disini yang menurutnya bagus, membuatnya bingung dalam memilih. "Tunanganmu itu orangnya seperti apa? Kau bisa memilih cincin dari kepribadiannya." Yeri menyarankan, Namjoon berdeham sebelum akhirnya menjelaskan, "Dia... berbakat dalam banyak hal, menarik, tampan sekaligus cantik, baik, dia lebih tua dariku namun sikapnya seperti seorang _maknae,_ suka membuat lelucon, makannya banyak, matanya bersinar saatー"

"Oke, oke," Yeri memotong ucapannya, "aku mengerti." Ucap Yeri dengan gestur seolah ia berusaha menghentikan ocehan Namjoon tentang Seokjin yang menurutnya kelewat batas, "Boleh kulihat wajahnya? Hmm, maksudku, fotonya?" Namjoon menyeritkan kedua alisnya, namun ia tetap membuka layar _handphone_ miliknya dan memperlihatkan foto Seokjin.

"Wow..." Yeri meraih _handphone_ itu untuk melihat wajah dari tunangan kliennya lebih dekat, "Kau sangat beruntung tuan, dia... dia begitu sempurna, dia seperti _worldwide handsome_!" Namjoon terbahak mendengar komentar Yeri pada tunangannya, ia setuju, sangat setuju.

Dalam tawanya ia melirik cincin perak dengan permata mungil yang membentuk ukiran bunga semeraldo ditengahnya, ada sebuah _label_ kecil terpasang disana, bertuliskan dengan tinta emas, _'epiphany'._ "Aku pilih yang ini!" Namjoon berseru lantang, membuat Yeri yang masih mengagumi foto seorang Kim Seokjin tersentak, ia melihat ke arah cincin perak yang ditunjuk Namjoon, dan senyumannya makin lebar.

"Pilihan yang tepat, tuan. Ini akan sangat cocok untuknya." Namjoon memasang senyum terbaiknya, membuat lesung pipinya terukir manis di wajahnya, ia sangat senang, akhirnya ia menemukan cincin yang tepat, namun ini semua belum berakhir, Namjoon harus memikirkan 'ritual melamar' yang romantis untuk kekasihnya itu.

Setelah membayar dan mengucapkan terima kasih diiringi salam perpisahan pada Yeri, Namjoon berpikir keras dalam lamunannya.

"Makan malalam di restoran Prancis?" Tidak, terlalu _mainstream._ "Pergi ke pantai, melamarnya saat _sunset_ dan disaksikan kepitingー" Tidak, pantai sangat jauh dari sini. "Ke taman bermain?" Terlalu ramai, Seokjin kurang menyukainya. "Akkhhh!" Namjoon mengacak rambutnya frustasi, ia terlalu larut dalam kesibukannya memikirkan 'ritual lamaran' yang romantis dan tidak sadar kalau ia telah sampai di depan pintu apartemennya.

Dengan tarikan nafas pelan ia membuka pintu metalik itu, "Seokjinnie, aku pulang." Degupan jantung Namjoon begitu kencang, masih bingung memikirkan prosesi lamaran yang romantis dan berkesan. Ia menyeritkan dahinya saat tak ada sahutan dari kekasihnya, padahal Seokjin biasanya sudah berada di rumah pada jam segini.

Namjoon segera melepas sepatunya, ia menyembunyikan cincin yang telah ia beli di dalam saku jaketnya. "Jin?" Namjoon tersenyum lega saat Seokjin akhirnya menyahut dengan suara agak serak dari dalam kamar mereka. "Maaf Namjoon-ah, aku disini." Namjoon membuka matanya lebar-lebar saat dilihatnya sosok sang kekasih hanya mengenakan _sweater_ biru kebesaran, ia tidak memakai celana sama sekali, Namjoon bisa melihat jelas bagian bokong dan kaki jenjang Seokjin, dan tangan Seokjin yang lebih kecil darinya itu mengepal dan menyembul dibalik lengan _sweater_ biru _over sized_ yang ia kenakan.

Namjoon tak bisa menahannya, ia merangkak diatas tubuh kekasihnya, menghujaninya dengan ciuman dan kecupan mesra, mulai dari wajah hingga seluruh tubuh Seokjin. Namjoon selalu menyukainya, _lazy sex_ akan sangat sempurna bila dilakukan saat Seokjin-nya baru bangun tidur, suara erangan dan desahan yang ia keluarkan terdengar begitu lembut dan menggoda, terkesan sangat _needy_. Tubuh Seokjin akan dua kali lebih sensitif, ia tak akan berhenti gemetar di bawah kendali seorang Kim Namjoon.

Seokjin melepaskan ciuman mereka saat semuanya telah selesai. Masih dengan peluh yang membasahi tubuh keduanya, Namjoon memeluk erat tubuh kekasihnya yang masih berada dibawahnya. "Aku mencintaimu." Bisik Namjoon tepat di telinga Seokjin, "Aku lebih mencintaimu." Seokjin mengelus poni berpeluh Namjoon, mengangkatnya ke samping agar ia bisa melihat jelas mata kekasihnya.

"Jin-ah..." Namjoon menatap kedua iris _hazel_ kekasihnya dengan penuh kekaguman, seolah Seokjin memiliki seluruh bintang disana, "Aku sangat mencintaimu, terima kasih sudah menjadi pendamping hidupku, penyemangatku, dan kekuatanku. Terima kasih sudah mengajariku arti dari cinta yang sesungguhnya, kau sudah merubahku untuk menjadi seorang yang lebih baik lagi." Seokjin mengangkat kedua alisnya saat mendengar peryataan kekasihnya, "Namjoonie..." Bisiknya, pipinya terasa hangat, ia tak kuasa menatap balik mata Namjoon, sikapnya yang malu-malu membuat Namjoon gemas dan menghujani wajahnya dengan kecupan.

Diam-diam Namjoon merogoh saku jaketnya yang tergeletak di sisi lain tempat tidur mereka untuk mengambil cincin dalam kotak biru kecil dengan pita berwarna _baby_ _pink_ sebagai hiasannya, kini cincin itu sudah ada dalam genggamannya.

Namjoon menarik pelan tubuh Seokjin agar mereka duduk, saling berhadapan. "Kim Seokjin, dengarkan aku baik-baik," Seokjin memiringkan sedikit kepalanya, ia merasa heran, apa yang hendak Namjoon sampaikan? Ini tidak biasa. "Aku mau kau menjadi milikku seutuhnya, menikahlah denganku." Ia membuka kotak kecil itu pelan-pelan dan menyodorkan pada Seokjin, cincin perak cantik dengan ukiran bunga semeraldo, cincin cantik itu memiliki nama, _'epiphany'._

Seokjin tertegun melihatnya, tanpa sadar satu tetes air mata lolos dan jatuh membasahi pipi putihnya, tanpa mengatakan apa-apa Seokjin mengangguk pelan, dan kemudian terisak dalam kebahagiaan. "Terima kasih." Namjoon meraih tangan kiri Seokjin, ia mengecup penuh sayang jemari Seokjin yang kini akan menjadi tunangannya.

Namjoon memisahkan cincin itu dari kotaknya untuk memakaikannya di jari manis Seokjin, jantungnya berdegup kencang kala itu, dan betapa leganya ia saat cincin cantik itu melingkari jari manis kekasihnya dengan begitu pas, membuatnya dua kali lebih cantik saat _'epiphany'_ tersemat di jemari kurus Seokjin.

"Ini cantik sekali Namjoon-ah." Seokjin menatap cincin yang tersemat di jarinya, dadanya membuncah oleh kebahagiaan, "Terima kasih banyak." Ia menenggelamkan diri dalam pelukan hangat Namjoon, "Aku akan mendaftarkan pernikaahan kita besok." Namjoon balas memeluknya, ia mengecup sebelah pelipis Seokjin, "Aku tidak sabar untuk menikahimu." Bisiknya, membuat Seokjin tidak tahan untuk terkekeh pelan. "Kita memiliki marga yang sama, ini akan lebih mudah." Ucap Seokjin, dan Namjoon mengamini hal itu dengan tawa bahagianya, "Kau benar."

Tidak perlu 'ritual lamaran' yang romantis dan berlebihan, asalkan ia bisa melihat tangis bahagia dan anggukan tanda setuju dari Seokjin saat ia melamarnya setelah _lazy sex_ mereka sudah lebih dari cukup untuk Namjoon.

Satu setengah bulan setelah lamarannya, mereka resmi menikah. Namjoon dan Seokjin sepakat memilih program menikah masal yang diselenggarakan pemerintah. Bersama dengan 6 pasang kekasih yang siap mengucap janji dihadapan Tuhan, Namjoon resmi meminang Seokjin tepat saat Namjoon berulang tahun, tanggal 12 September.

 _"You're so strong and brave! This love is Eternal!_

 _I can't resist your bedroom eyes, it's true!_

 _When I look at you,_

 _The cherry blossoms and infinite stars fade into shadows..."_

Bis itu berhenti kembali untuk mengangkut penumpang di halte berikutnya. Bis yang tadinya lengang, kini ramai oleh penumpang, Namjoon melihat pria mungil yang tengah hamil memasuki bus, sebagai seorang _gentleman_ , hati Namjoon tersentuh untuk memberikannya tempat duduk, "Terima kasih." Ucapnya, Namjoon tersenyum ramah padanya, "Sama-sama."

Pria mungil itu membawa sebuah buku catatan khusus kehamilan, di depan sampulnya tertulis namanya, 'Min Yoongi', melihat pria mungil yang sedang hamil besar itu membuatnya teringat pada Seokjin saat mengandung anak pertama mereka, Kim Taehyung.

Tepat pada satu tahun usia pernikahan mereka, Namjoon membawa Seokjin ke rumah sakit saat dirasanya ada yang tidak beres dengannya. Seokjin terus-terusan memuntahkan makanannya, ia sering mudah kelelahan, dan anehnya Seokjin sering melakukan hal yang tak biasa, seperti ketagihan menonton film bertema invasi alien yang Namjoon sewa, bicara sendiri, dan menangis saat menonton Spongebob, yang memutar episode saat Gery kabur dari rumah.

Tidak sampai disitu, Seokjin menolak minum kopi yang disukainya, dan porsi makannya menjadi lebih sedikit. "Namjoon, kurasa aku hamil." Namjoon yang baru pulang dari tempatnya berkerja, mematung saat mendengar ucapannya, "Lihat! Garisnya dua." Seokjin menyodorkan _test pack_ dalam genggamannya pada Namjoon. Dua garis? Itu artinya positif kan?

Namjoon kesulitan menemukan kata-kata yang tepat dalam situasi ini, dan tanpa pikir panjang ia mengajak Seokjin ke rumah sakit hari itu juga. Dan benar saja, Seokjin-nya tengah mengandung satu bulan. Mendengar kabar bahagia ini, Namjoon segera mengajak Seokjin pergi membeli perlengkapan bayi esok harinya, padahal mereka belum tahu jenis kelamin calon anak mereka, namun Seokjin memutuskan untuk membeli perlengkapan bayi seperti, dot, pakaian, alat makan, dan handuk berwarna _baby pink_.

Hari-hari yang mereka jalani terkesan biasa saja, mereka beraktifitas seperti biasa, saat usia kandungan Seokjin menginjak 6 bulan, ia mengambil cuti. Namjoon selalu bertanya, "Seokjin-ah, ada 'kah sesuatu yang kau inginkan?" Namun selalu dibalas oleh gelengan pelan dari Seokjin. Dengan senyuman lembutnya ia menjawab, "Tidak Namjoon-ah." Namjoon merasa heran, apa Seokjin sama sekali tidak mengidam sesuatu? Ia mendengar dari bosnya saat istrinya hamil dulu, ia akan meminta macam-macam.

"Kau yakin?" Namjoon mengelus perut besar Seokjin, ia tersenyum lebar saat calon anak mereka merespon dengan tendangan, membuat Seokjin meringis pelan. "Ah." Namjoon mengubah ekspresinya, dan menatap iba pada Seokjin yang kesakitan saat bayi mereka menendangnya, "Sayang, bersandarlah padaku." Ia membawa kepala Seokjin bersandar pada dada bidangnya, sebelah tangannya masih mengelus perut Seokjin dan satunya lagi membelai rambutnya. "Hmm~" Namjoon terus melakukannya sampai orang yang sangat dicintainya itu terlelap dalam pelukannya.

Namjoon tahu, Seokjin sengaja menahan rasa ngidamnya karena tak mau merepotkan sang suami. Ia tidak memaksa Seokjin untuk mengatakan apa yang ia inginkan, sebagai gantinya, Namjoon sebisa mungkin akan selalu ada disisi Seokjin selama mungkin sampai Taehyung lahir.

Tepat saat musim dingin, dua hari sebelum tahun baru, Seokjin melahirkan anak pertama mereka, bayi laki-laki yang sehat dan tampan, mereka berdua sepakan memberinya nama, Kim Taehyung. Saat Namjoon pertama kali menggendongnya, ia sempat ketakutan karena Taehyung masih terlalu kecil, namun beberapa perawat meyakinkannya, dan saat Taehyung berada dalam pelukannya, tanpa sadar Namjoon menangis, tangisan bahagia yang cukup membuatnya terisak.

Pasca setelah melahirkan, Seokjin masih lemas, ia berbaring lemah di atas tempat tidur rumah sakit, wajah tidurnya sangat cantik, secantik saat Namjoon bertemu dengannya pertama kali. "Sayang..." Panggilnya lembut seraya mengecup kening Seokjin. Taehyung masih dalam gendongannya, mata jernihnya terbuka lebar dan bibir mungil kemerahannya menyunggingkan senyuman.

"Jin?" Namjoon sedikit mengguncang tubuh Seokjin. Ada sesuatu yang aneh padanya. Seokjin-nya tak kunjung bangun. "Jin-ah?!" Namjoon mulai panik, Taehyung dalam gendongannya menangis keras, ia lantas berlari ke luar kamar rawat Seokjin dan menarik siapa saja, suster dan dokter yang pertama kali dilihatnya untuk mengecek keadaan Seokjin.

 _"I will hold on to you forever and ever._

 _'til my life is done,_

 _Be part of me until the end of time,"_

Bagaikan kilasan balik dalam sebuah film yang berputar dalam benaknya, ia rindu akan kenangan manis bersama Seokjin, meskipun dalam masa yang sulit, cukup dengan melihat senyuman Kim Seokjin saja sudah membuatnya bahagia dan semangat menjalani hari-harinya.

Bis yang ia tumpangi hendak berhenti di halte berikutnya, Namjoon bersiap untuk turun, ia menatap keluar jendela bis yang lembab, di luar masih mendung, namun hujan telah berhenti.

Namjoon turun dari bis itu, dan saat ia menginjakkan kakinya di aspal jalan, ia segera berjalan menuju apartemennya dengan sebelah tangan yang sibuk membawa sebungkus _pork_ _bun_.

" _I'm home_." Ia mengucapkan salam saat membuka pintu apartemen sederhananya, ia hendak membuka sepatu saat seorang anak berusia tiga tahun menghambur dalam pelukannya. Ia nampak dua kali menggemaskan dengan kostum harimau lengkap dengan loreng dan ekor menjuntai yang ia kenakan.

"Daddy~" Namjoon segera menggendongnya dan mengecup pipi gembil Taehyung dengan gemas. "Lihat, daddy bawa apa?" Ia menydorkan sekantung _pork_ _bun_ kesukaan Taehyung, dan langsung saja Taehyung kecil menerimanya dengan mata berbinar. "Waah~ telima kacih daddy." Suara cadel Taehyung membuat Namjoon mencubit hidungnya gemas.

"Mana Kookie dan Jimin hyung?" Namjoon menurunkan Taehyung dari gendongannya, "Hehehe~" Ia menautkan kedua alisnya, tanda bingung saat putra pertamanya itu tidak menjawab dan hanya terkekeh lalu berlari ke dapur.

Namjoon segera mengikuti putranya menuju dapur, betapa terkejutnya ia saat _confetti_ berterbangan ke arahnya dan suara terompet terdengar memekakan telinganya. "Selamat Ulang Tahun!!!"

Dapur telah disulap menjadi ruangan penuh pernak-pernik ulang tahun. Disana ada Jimin, pengasuh anak-anaknya, yang tengah menggendong Jungkook, bayi satu tahun, putra keduanya. Sama dengan kakaknya, ia juga mengenakan kostum, bedanya, Jungkook mengenakan kostum kelinci lengkap dengan telinga yang panjang dan ekor _puffy._

Dan disisi mereka, ada Hoseok, guru TK Taehyung, yang juga sahabat karibnya. Ia memegang terompet dengan kedua tangannya, dan Taehyung kecil duduk diatas kursi dengan membawa _confetti_ _pop_ yang isinya membuncah keluar.

Hoseok segera menarik Namjoon yang masih tertegun untuk duduk di kursi, "Segera ucapkan permohonanmu dan tiup lilinnya, _pabbo_." Namjoon hanya tersenyum canggung, ia menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal. Jujur saja, ia senang dan merasa terharu, namun ia sulit mengekspresikannya kedalam sebuah kata-kata, "Terima kasih atas kejutannya." Hanya itu yang bisa ia ucapkan.

"Kami membuat _cake_ -nya sendili, appa. Aku dan Kookie yang taluh stlobelly diatas kuenya." Ucap Taehyung yang duduk dipangkuan Namjoon, "Kami membuat strawberry short cake kesukaanmu, hyung." Jimin duduk diseberang mereka dengan Jungkook dalam gendongannya, dan Hoseok yang duduk disebelahnya. "Terima kasih, ini kelihatan enak." Namjoon tersenyum penuh arti, _'Pasti Jin yang memberitahunya tentang kue ini.'_

"Buat 'lah permohonan, Joon." Hoseok menepuk bahu Namjoon, membuatnya terkekeh pelan, "Haha~ baiklah." Ia memejamkan matanya, _'Semoga keluargaku selalu diberi kesehatan dan kebahagiaan'_

"Ayo daddy, tiup lilinnya." Namjoon mengecup sayang pucuk kepala Taehyung, ia menyondongkan kepalanya, hendak meniup lilin diatas kue itu, namun Taehyung sudah lebih dulu meniupnya. "Selamat uyang tauunn~" Seru Taehyung, dan dengan tak di duga, Jungkook turun dari pangkuan Jimin dan melangkah tertatih ke arah Namjoon untuk memeluk kaki ayahnya, seolah ingin ikut mengucapkan selamat padanya.

"Waaah!~ Kookie bisa jalan!"

"Kookie hebat!"

"Mana kamera ku? Jimin, mana kamera ku?"

 _"I feel that I am flying, though time and space._

 _Past the stars and planets in the heavens above."_

Mereka segera membereskan sisa pesta yang mereka buat, dan setelah dapur itu kembali bersih, mereka semua bersiap untuk pergi. "Namjoon, bagaimana hasilnya? Kau tadi pergi ke kantor BigHit kan?" Ucap Hoseok seraya memakai jaketnya, "Aku sudah tanda tangan kontrak, lusa aku akan kesana lagi." Hoseok tersenyum lebar, ia merangkul bahu sahabatnya untuk mengucapkan selamat. "Wah~ Selamat Kim Namjoon, kau akan menjadi seorang penulis lagu terkenal! Kalau kau sudah sukses, jangan lupakan aku."

"Mereka hanya menyukai lirik yang kubuat, Hoseok-ah, tidak seistimewa itu." Namjoon berucap seraya mengikat tali sepatu Taehyung. Jimin yang tengah menggendong Jungkook, bertanya di belakang mereka, "BigHit Entertainment? Aku belum pernah dengar nama perusahaan itu." Namjoon menyendikkan kedua bahunya, "Perusahaan itu masih baru Jimin."

"Kau akan membuat perusahaan itu besar, Namjoon-ah, percayalah padaku, aku punya bakat dalam memprediksi sesuatu, seperti pacarku." Namjoon membuat ekspresi kebingungan sampai akhirnya ia menyadari sesuatu, "Kau belum pernah mengenalkan pacarmu padaku, Jung Hoseok." Hoseok menggaruk dagunya yang tidak gatal, ia terkekeh pelan sebelum bicara, "Yoongi orang yang susah diajak bertemu orang baru." Namjoon yang selesai mengikat tali sepatu Taehyung tertegun, sepertinya ia pernah mendengar nama itu.

"Daddy, kita mau kemana?" Taehyung bertanya, membuyarkan tegunan Namjoon, "Ah, kita akan mengunjungi appa." Dengan senyum lebarnya Taehyung segera berdiri, ia melebarkan tangannya keatas, minta digendong, "Yeaaaay~" Serunya riang dalam gendongan Namjoon.

"Aku akan memanaskan mobilku." Hoseok segera keluar untuk memanaskan mobilnya, diikuti Jimin dan Jungkook dibelakangnya, "Aku akan menyusul." Ucap Namjoon, ia kembali masuk ke dalam kamarnya yang dekat dengan pintu keluar.

Namjoon mengambil sebuah amplop berwarna _baby blue_ ditas meja nakas dekat kasurnya, ia tersenyum kecil pada foto Seokjin yang ia letakan disamping lampu tidurnya. "Aku berangkat, sayang. Kami akan segera menemuimu." Ia meraih foto orang yang dicintainya itu, dan mengecup wajah tersenyum Seokjin dengan lembut sebelum akhirnya ia menyusul Hoseok dan yang lainnya.

" _I am quite in love with you!_

 _Your Soul is exciting; your heart I will love forever,_

 _You have captured my Soul with the words, "I love you! ""_

"Hai, appa~" Namjoon tersenyum penuh arti saat Taehyung mengecup nisan dengan ukiran nama 'Kim Seokjin' saat ia meletakan tangannya diatas batu nisan itu, "Seokjin-ah, kami datang." Seperti Taehyung, ia mengecup nisan Seokjin dengan lembut dan penuh kasih. "Selamat ulang tahun pernikahan sayang." Bisiknya.

Jimin berjongkok, diikuti Hoseok, ia mendekatkan Jungkook kecil disisi makam itu, mereka berdua sama-sama membungkuk sebelum mengucapkan salam pada Seokjin "Pp-pa~" Celoteh Jungkook, seolah tahu bahwa yang tengah berbaring disana adalah orang yang melahirkannya, ia menyentuh gundukan tanah berbalur rumput hijau nan lembut itu dengan tangan mungilnya.

Satu tahun yang lalu, Namjoon kehilangan Seokjin, orang yang paling dicintainya, tepat sehari setelah Jungkook lahir. Seokjin divonis mengidap kanker paru-paru stadium tiga saat ia baru melahirkan Taehyung, anak pertama mereka.

Hidup Namjoon seakan hancur saat mendengarnya, namun melihat Seokjin yang tegar dan kuat dalam menjalani hidupnya setelah mendengar kenyataan pahit itu, Namjoon berusaha bangkit, dan sebisa mungkin untuk selalu ada disampingnya dan tak pernah meninggalkannya, kecuali saat ia berkerja atau menggantikan Seokjin membeli kebutuhan mereka.

Dari dulu Namjoon tahu, Seokjin adalah orang paling kuat yang pernah ia temui. Seokjin berhasil bertahan selama dua tahun, padahal dokter memprediksi ia hanya akan bertahan selama sebulan. Dan hebatnya lagi, ia berhasil melahirkan anak kedua mereka dengan sehat dan selamat. Namun pada akhirnya, Seokjin dipanggil oleh Tuhan, sehari setelah putra kedua mereka melihat dunia.

Namjoon mengerti, hari itu akan datang, hari dimana Seokjin-nya harus pergi meninggalkan mereka. Ia juga sadar, ia tak bisa selamanya hidup dalam kesedihan, ia adalah seorang ayah dari dua orang anak yang lucu. Membesarkan Taehyung dan Jungkook hingga mereka dewasa adalah anugerah tersendiri yang ia terima, untuk itu ia bangkit, meskipun sangat menyakitkan, namun Namjoon sadar, Seokjin telah berada ditempat yang lebih baik, dimana ia tak akan merasa menderita dan kesakitan lagi.

Setelah mereka semua berdoa di pusara Seokjin, Jimin dan Hoseok mengajak Jungkook dan Taehyung berjalan-jalan di taman dekat area pemakaman itu, meninggalkan Namjoon berdua dengan Seokjin-nya.

Namjoon merogoh saku _coat_ nya, ia mengambil sepucuk surat di dalam amplop _baby blue_ yang telah ditulis Seokjin, khusus dipersembahkan untuknya sebelum ia meninggal.

 _Dear, Namjoon_

 _Namjoon-ah, aku harap kau baik-baik saja_

 _Aku menulis surat ini, agar kau selalu ingat, kalau kau adalah orang yang paling kucintai di dunia ini._

 _Terima kasih atas segala yang kau berikan padaku, semua kebahagiaan, tawa, tangis, dan harapan._

 _Kau lah yang membuatku sadar bahwa diriku lah orang pertama yang harus kucintai terlebih dahulu, kau telah menyelamatkanku, dan membuatku menyadarinya, meskipun aku tak sempurna, tapi kau selalu menganggapku indah dan cantik dimatamu, terima kasih_

 _You're my Love, You're my Person, You're my Wind_

 _I Live so I Love and I Love you_

 _Namjoon-ah, aku yakin kau bisa membesarkan anak-anak kita dengan baik, kau adalah seorang ayah yang sempurna untuk Uri Taehyung dan Jungkook_

 _Mereka masih terlalu kecil, jika mereka bertanya mengenaiku, bilang saja, 'Aku ada bersama mereka diantara bintang-bintang.'_

 _Aku sangat menyayangi kalian, keluarga kecilku._

 _Jangan pernah menyerah pada mimpimu, Namjoon-ah_

 _Kau pantas mendapatkan seluruh cinta dan dukungan dari kami, keluargamu_

 _Selamat Ulang Tahun, Namjoonie, Hyung sangat mencintaimu._

 _Selamat Hari Ulang Tahun Pernikahan, aku sangat bahagia telah menjadi pendamping hidupmu._

 _Dari, Kim Seokjin._

 _-epiphany-_

Namjoon merasakan pandangannya kabur oleh air mata, ia akan selalu membaca surat terakhir Seokjin saat ia mengunjungi makamnya. Ia kembali mengelus nisan Seokjin, dan berbisik, "Jin-ah, aku merindukanmu." Ia mengecup lama batu nisan yang dingin itu dan kembali berbisik, kali ini senyumannya mengembang tulus meskipun air mata mengalir dipipinya, "Aku sangat mencintaimu."

-Fin-

[A/N]

Saya sudah pernah memposting ff ini sebelumnya, karena banyaknya kesalahan yang saya buat akhirnya saya mengedit ff ini dan menguploadnya kembali. Dan fanfiction ini saya persembahkan khusus untuk merayakan ulang tahun uri Leader tepat tanggal 12 September lalu, saya post ff ini tepat jam 00.00 KST.

Saya meminta maaf yang sedalam-dalamnya atas kesalahan yang saya buat, semoga reader-nim berkenan membacanya kembali. Terima kasih untuk teman-teman yang sempat mereviwe ff ini, i purple you guys so much /love/.

Saya menyisipkan puisi karya **Ronald Chapman** , berjudul _Galaxies in Your Eyes_ , dan sedikit penggalan dari lirik lagu _Epiphany_ dan _Trivia: Love_

Terima kasih telah menyempatkan untuk membaca, saya memohon partisipasi reader-nim sekalian untuk meninggalkan review atau komentar disini, agar saya bisa mengkoreksi kesalahan saya. Terima kasih.

Salam hangat, fuma.


End file.
